


Certified Freak Seven Days a Week

by MayGlenn



Series: Maeg's Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: And Kyle's mouth getting her out of it, Background Maria/Michael/Alex, Isobel's mouth getting her into trouble, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Teasing, if ya know what I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: “Kyle, yeah, yeah, uhnnn…ah! Damn it! Don’t stop!”Kyle laughed as he left her right on the edge again.“You know, I just don’t think you’re really sorry yet.”“I’m sorry! I swear, Kyle, I’m definitely really sorry,” Isobel panted.
Relationships: Isabel Evans/Kyle Valenti
Series: Maeg's Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956238
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Certified Freak Seven Days a Week

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm All Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967410) by [MayGlenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn). 



> Kinktober Day 18 - Orgasm Denial + Facesitting
> 
> Also in the No I in Threesome universe, following directly on from "I'm All Yours" where Isobel runs her mouth a little too much in public about their sex life. Thanks to folks on Discord where the idea for this fic came from (I forget who was involved in this particular conversation about Isobel having no filter...! Give me a shout and I'll thank you properly!)
> 
> Thanks to [DrLemurr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drlemurr) for the calligraphy!

“Kyle, yeah, yeah, uhnnn…ah! Damn it! Don’t stop!”

Kyle laughed as he pulled his tongue back inside his mouth, leaving her right on the edge _again_. 

“You know, I just don’t think you’re _really_ sorry yet.” 

“I’m sorry! I swear, Kyle, I’m definitely really sorry,” Isobel panted. 

She was propped up on pillows, with Kyle’s face buried between her legs. This was just how she liked it—though she liked lots of positions, really—even though it meant Kyle was in control of the pace. Usually, that meant good things for her, because Kyle was one of those infuriating guys who actually really knew what he was doing and was good at it, but now, now Kyle was mad at her, something she was slowly realizing. 

“What am I supposed to be sorry for? Just _tell_ me, Valenti, or I’ll—” 

“No,” Kyle said sternly, stopping the proceedings altogether. “You won’t.”

Isobel sighed. “I know, I know, I wouldn’t, I’m sorry. My powers don’t work like that, anyway. I just—”

“And you know perfectly well what you did that made me uncomfortable. Not to mention your brother and Alex and Maria.” 

“All I did was say—” Isobel gasped as Kyle, encouraging this line of reasoning, licked a long stripe up her cunt, moaning subvocally enough that she felt it. 

And then because she stopped, he stopped again, and she grunted in frustration. 

“You said…” 

“I said something—I don’t know what I said, Kyle! It was probably inappropriate. I was just trying to give my brother a hard time. I’m allowed to do that.” 

As soon as she started talking, Kyle started doing that tongue thing on her clit, where he flicked it lightly while massaging her labia with his thumbs. Isobel cried out, arching up, and he stopped again. 

“Keep talking,” Kyle suggested, introducing some sucking sensations. 

“I was,” Isobel panted, “I was just trying to give my brother a hard time, is that so wrong? He’s into the kinky stuff, I’m into the kinky stuff, he’s had a _threesome_ , Kyle, I haven’t even—”

“Did you ask his partners if they’re okay talking about it?” Kyle asked, in between licks. 

Isobel grunted. “No. Fine. I guess if they’re his Doms they’ll want to—”

“Isobel, believe it or not, I’m really _not_ interested in you speculating on other people’s sex lives.”

“Sorry.” Isobel swallowed. She was really close. “Keep going, please. I’m sorry I talked about what we do in the bedroom with other unconsenting parties, Kyle. I’m sorry I embarrassed you and my brother and my brother’s partners. I won’t do it again—ugh, why are you _stopping_ , I apologized?!”

Kyle laughed, but tucked her legs up over his shoulders, ready to get to work. “Because now you’re _lying_ to me, Isobel. ‘Never gonna do that again,’ _ha_.” 

“Kyle,” Isobel grunted sternly, and with her greater lower-body strength, she heaved them over until she was on top, knees planted on either side of his head. “ _Pretty. Please._ ” 

Kyle chuckled, rearranging himself slightly before going to town on her, letting her control the pace until she ground one out with a scream, shaking the whole house. 

“See, wasn’t that nice?” Kyle asked as she collapsed beside him. He wiped his mouth delicately. “All I ask is that you practice a little restraint in public. A little thought for others.” 

“It’s a good thing you’re good with that tongue, Valenti,” she said. “I really will try to be better. I promise.” 

Kyle smirked. “You just want me to do that again.” 

“Both can be true….”


End file.
